Sick Princess
by Crazyfangirl500
Summary: One day Star gets sick and Marco decides to take care of her . Contains slight Starco.


**Hey, this is my very first story I ever wrote so I'm sorry if it's not good. I watched the episode of this show and I fell in love with it! Starco is one of the cutest couple ever so I just had to write this . This can be seen as Starco or just as friendship, whatever you prefer .**

* * *

Marco Diaz woke up to the sun shining in from his window. He sat up with a yawn and got out of bed. He made his way over to his closet and got dressed . After Marco got dressed he decided to go downstairs for breakfast.

Marco walked down the hallway. When he walked passed Star's bedroom he heard a slight moaning coming from the other side of the door. He stopped in front of the door of curiosity . He heard another moan then he opened the door.

"Star...?" Marco asked peeking into the room.

He saw a giant lump under Star's blankets. When he didn't get an answer , he walked over and stood by the bed . "Star? Are you okay?"

The lump moved a little as he heard another moan. Marco then grabbed Star's blanket and pulled it down enough so her head was showing . She was really pale and her eyes and nose was red. Marco could tell something was wrong.

"Star! You look awful! Are you feeling okay?!"

"No... I feel horrible ..." Star groaned .

Marco placed his hand of the princess's forehead "Oh my gosh, Star! You're buring up ! I think you have the flu!"

"The what?" Star asked, confused . People in Mewni didn't get the flu or...sick of that matter. Her dimension was very healthy so no one ever got ill .

"Haven't you ever gotten the flu before?" Marco asked surprised.

"No, I never even heard of it before. It must be a earth thing..."

"Oh, well the flu is where you're really hot but you can get really cold too. You'll also gave a running nose, you can also puke a lot too."

"Oh, that sounds awful...I'm I going to die?!" Star asked.

"No , of course not! A flu isn't that bad, it's actally very common on earth, most people get in at least once or twice a year. You're be better in a couple of days."

"A couple of day?! I can't go this for that long! I feel like I'm gonna die!"

Marco frowned , feeling bad for her . He the sat down next her and put his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Star, it's not that bad. Plus I'll be here to help you through it, I promise."

Star smiled , slightly feeling a little better "Thnaks Marco."

"No problem Star, it's the least I can do. Do you need anything ?"

"I'm a little cold, actually ." Star replied.

"Okay I'll go get you another blanket , I'll be right back." Marco said then went out into the hallway and walked to the closet they keep extra blankets in. He grabbed one and went back to Stars room then covered her up with it.

"That better Star?" Marco asked.

The princess smiled and nodded "Yeah...thanks."

"Good , I'll be right back okay ?"

"Okay, Marco ."

Marco then left her room and went down stairs . After about 10 minutes he returned . He had a trey with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a glass of Giner ale , but and a wet wash cloth. He walked over to Stars's bed and put the wash cloth on her forehead .

"That should help , bring you're fever down a little. " Marco said "I also have some chicken noodle soup and Giner ale here if you want it."

"Yeah I do , thanks Marco." Star said then slowly sat up then Marco put the trey in front of her. Star went to take a bite of soup but Marco stopped her.

"Careful Star! That soup is really hot, you should really blow on it a little before eatting it." He told her.

"Whatever you say...safe kid." Star said with a small smirk .

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not safe! I just don't want you to burn your mouth that's all. "

"If you say so Marco." Star said the took a bite of the soup.

Soon after Star finished her soup and ginger ale , she laid back down and Marco covered her back up .

"You should get some sleep, it will help you feel better .

"Okay I will if you sing me a lullaby." Star said.

"What? No, you don't want that. I'm an awful singer..."

"Please Marco?" She said with a sad face.

Marco sighed "Fine..."

Star smiled "Thank you , Marco."

"You're welcome..." Marco said before being to sing. "

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my noses  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go"

Marco looked to see that Star had fallen asleep . He smiled, that song kind of described how he felt about her . He slowly turned to walk out of the room before he was stopped when he felt something grab his arm.

He looked over to see Star looking at him "Don't go, please stay here and lay with me." She said.

"Um...okay if you want be too.." Marco said then Star moved over and Marco got into her bed and laid down next to her .

Star covered them both up with her blanket the cuddled up to Marco "Goodnight, Marco."

Marco smiled and blushed "Goodnight Star." He said before falling asleep .

* * *

**Was it good? Please let me know. Also I don't own Star Vs . The forces of evil or the song bubbly in this . Star blongs to Disney and Bubbly belong to Colbie Caillat . **


End file.
